Iwatodai Jombloers
by Fauntleroy and Walter
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi apabila Arisato Minato, Yukari Takeba, Arisato Minako, dan Junpei Iori membuat band? Humor, kegajean, Romansa? Kita akan melihat bagaimana band indie bernama Iwatodai Jombloers ini memulai karirnya, dari memilih nama, sampai ikut kompetisi lokal, sampai hal-hal yang tidak akan terduga!


**Super Sentai of Iwatodai City**

* * *

Heya! Fauntleroy belom mati kawan-kawan! *bagi-bagi THR virtual

Fauntleroy Fangirls: "AAAAA~"

Fauntleroy dan Walter membawakan Fanfic baru yang pastinya lebih gaje, maksa, nggak lucu, garing, tidak bermutu, dan menyebabkan impoten dan gangguan janin!

Silakan baca, silakan bawa ember muntah dan minum kiranti sebanyak-banyaknya! Dan ingat, Persona 3 dan karakternya bukan punya Fauntleroy, kalo Fauntleroy yang punya, Minato bakal dibuat banyak omong bacot dan Aigis bentuknya komputer PC!

* * *

Pada suatu hari libur yang sangat indah di kota kecil Iwatodai. Matahari bersinar sangat cerah dan berwibawa sampai menimbulkan dehidrasi dan kekeringan. Burung-burung berkicau ria menggosip mengalahkan ibu-ibu PKK. Orang-orang bersantai menggembel ria di emperan toko yang belum terbuka. Vampir pada balik ke liang lahat. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang menjajakan makanan asli Jepang untuk sarapan sekiranya seperti soto betawi (baca: batavi no sootoo), es cendol (baca: cendoruu no aisu), nasi padang (baca: padan no gohan), bakso (baca: niku wa maru no takoyaki) dan gulai kambing (baca: Junpei no ramen).

Dan di sudut kota itu, terdapat suatu tempat yang tidak seperti rumah biasa. Gedungnya 4 tingkat dengan 9 ruangan kamar (10 buat P3P), lounge luas, breakfast in bed, kamar mandi dengan water heater, wastafel tiap kamar, pemandangan langsung ke Port Island, akses langsung ke Iwatodai Train Station, dilengkapi dengan command room untuk rapat, vending machines dan free wi-fi. Udah tempat favorit buat orang kos-kosan deh. Tempat itu bernama Iwatodai Dorm, gedung yang konon tempat anggota-anggota Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad yang (kayaknya) super keren itu berkumpul…

Dan di dalam gedung (sok) megah nan mewah nan indah yang terletak di pinggiran Iwatodai tersebut, terdapat empat orang paling galau sedunia akhirat (kalo Author enggak dihitung). Mereka adalah orang-orang favorit Author yang akhir-akhir ini dimasukin kedalam berberapa oneshot gaje; Arisato 'Emo' Minato, Arisato 'Elmo' Minako, Yukari 'Lady Rainicorn' Takeba Swift dan favorit semua orang, Junpei 'si manusia kambing' Iori *di fatality dengan kekuatan siluman kambingnya*.

Para Iwatodai Jombloers sedang menonton radio karena menonton TV is too mainstream *dihajar*. Maksud saya mendengarkan radio karena TV dorm sedang diservis akibat dipake Shinji nonton The X Factor sama Masterchef Indonesia selama 48 jam nonstop, TV di kamar Junpei kena virus (maklum, TV jaman sekarang kan udah bisa dibuat internet dan Junpei kerjaannya buka yang begitu-begituan), TV di kamar Yukari remote nya ilang karena dibuat nabok kucing tetangga kemaren malam dan TV di kamar Minato dan Minako enggak level karena sudah ketinggalan jaman dan ukurannya hanya 11 inch.

Sebetulnya mereka menonton apa sih di radio? Mari kita lihat lebih dekat.

Oh, ternyata mereka sedang menonton siaran radio "Boiben". Acara yang menyiarkan lagu-lagu enggak penting dari boyband mancanegara sampai mancaplanet, mulai dari yang terkenal, tidak terkenal, sampai tidak dikenal. Diantaranya, Smens yang anggotanya gede-gede kayak karung semen dengan hits mereka, yuno-miso-wel (baca: Kamu tau tempat makan Miso yang enak?). 7IPhone, yang personelnya pada bawa IPhone 7 kemana-mana. Psai dengan lagu hitsnya TanahAbang Style.

Dan Minato, Yukari, Junpei dan Minako sudah senang-senang sendiri. Dimulai Minato yang fasih melantunkan lagu yang disiarkan, Junpei dan Yukari yang menari dengan lincah lewat irama yang keluar dari radio tersebut. Minako juga sibuk nge-SMS request lagu kepada radio tersebut.

Dan setelah lagu terakhir selesai, otomatis keempat Iwatodai Jombloers itu kecapekkan karena harus mengikuti dengan lancar rutin dansa yang dilakukan idola mereka tersebut. Tapi saat Junpei baru mau beristirahat…

"Pengen jadi boyband yang terkenal?" Teriak penyiar di radio lewat radio. "Maka, datanglah ke Pasar Strip Iwatodai (baca: Iwatodai Striptease) besok pagi pukul 13.00 dengan pas foto ukuran 3x4 meter! Hadiah berupa kontrak sampai mati untuk menjadikan mu band yang terkenal! Tiap grup harus berisi minimal 4 orang atau 3 orang plus siluman kambing. Dan tiap grup harus mempersembahakan sebuah lagu orisinil. Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat Latihan!"

"Onii-chan! Ayo kita ikut, minimal 3 orang plus 1 siluman kambing," Kata Minako sambil memeluk kakaknya.

"Iya, hadiahnya juga kontrak supaya kita bisa menjadi terkenal!" Teriak Yukari!

"Bagaimana kalau kita ber-3," tambah Minako. "Onii-chan, Yukari, gue dan Junpei sebagai siluman."

"Ide yang bagus," jawab Junpei tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya itu siluman. "Nanti kalo kita terkenal kita bisa temenan sama personel boyband kesukkaan kita.

"Berarti, kita harus siapin lagu buat dinyanyikan!" Kata Yukari bersemangat.

"Tapi Yukari," bantah Minako. "Bukankah lebih baik kita nyari kostum dulu?"

"Waduh!" Teriak Junpei(baca: kambing) tidak bersemangat, "gimana kita bisa tampil kalo kita enggak punya baju yang ketat dan seksi? Kita pasti tidak mungkin dikenal!"

"Tenang, gue masih punya baju ketat bekas," Jawab Minako. "Kuambilin dulu yaa…"

Setelah Minako pergi ke atas, Junpei, Yukari dan Minato langsung bergembira ria. Minato menyanyikan lagu favoritnya sambil ngeshuffle (baca: menggeliat) di tengah lounge kayak cacing kepanasan. Junpei juga berbeatbox ria menimbulkan hujan lokal dengan bau tidak sedap, sementara Yukari menjadi back up dancer dan mengikuti Minato mengeliat-liat.

Setelah Minako datang dari kamarnya, Minato, Minako dan Junpei yang tadinya bersemangat langsung drop karena Minako membawa tiga set baju unitard pink yang sangat ketat dan satu set baju cosplay karakter kambing dari Harvest Moon.

"Kok murung sih, ayo dicoba." Kata Minako.

"Ko, kamu enggak punya baju ketat yang lain?" Tanya Yukari sambil sweatdrop.

"Iya, itu kan kecil banget, pink lagi." Tambah Minato.

"Yaudah, kalo kalian enggak mau, ku donasikan aja ke yang membutuhkan." Protes Minako sebal.

Mengetahui kalau mereka hanya punya kesempatan itu untuk mendapatkan baju ketat (maklum, harga baju ketat di mall Paulownia mahal-mahal (baju renang aja harganya 300.000 yen)) Mereka akhirnya memakai baju-baju berwarna pink dengan sedikit menggerutu. Junpei tapi malah senang memakai kostum barunya.

* * *

"Okeh, baju kita sudah ada, sekarang kita pikirin nama boyband kita!" Teriak Minato. "Kita namain Minato si tampan!"

"Ih, namanya sangat memuakkan, siapa yang ngira kamu tampan..." Respon Minako yang membuat Minato galau di pojokkan. "Namanya harus wow, tidak mainstream, dan trendi banget!"

"Tidak mainstream ya..." Tambah Junpei. "Aha, At-Taubah aja!" Responnya membuat semua orang menampar kambing yang satu itu.

"Emang kita mau bikin masjid apa mbing?" Kata Yukari.

"Eh aku tau, kita tanya Mbah Google aja!" Kata Minako dengan ide yang entah nyolong dari mana.

Minako mengeluarkan hp semartfon Blekberri Z10 built to keep you moving dari kantongnya dan langsung mengetikkan 'bagaimana memberi nama band yang keren' Setelah menunggu 15 menit akibat memakai 3.75G-nya operator Telcomcell, akhirnya webpage itu terbuka.

"Band terkenal seperti Back Street Boys memiliki nama yang dibagi menjadi 2 bagian: Back Street dan Boys" Jelas Minako membaca webpage di hpnya. "Bagian pertama berisi tempat mereka tinggal, Back Street. Dan bagian kedua berisi hal atau sifat yang mereka punya bersama, boys, berarti mereka semua laki-laki."

"Oh jadi karena kita tinggal di Iwatodai, bagian pertama nama band kita adalah 'Iwatodai'." Kata Minato berpikir.

"Dan karena kita semua mencintai Junpei, bagian keduanya 'Junpei-licious'. Iwatodai Junpei-licious." Tambahan Junpei berhasil mendaratkan 5 tamparan dari Yukari.

"Hmm, apa ya..." Kata Minako. "Kalo kita pakai Persona-User nanti kita ketahuan..." Pikir Minako.

"Nggak kita semua Jomblo?" Tanya Yukari, dan semuanya mengangguk. "Iwatodai Jombloers!"

"Cucok Yukari!" Komentar Minato, "bukan hanya kalau nama itu menggambarkan kejombloan kita, nama juga sangat misterius(?)."

"Lagipula kalo nama kita Jombloers, kalo kita terkenal kita jadi gampang cari pacar!" Tambah Junpei.

"Cocok tuh Jun, tumben pala botak lu berfungsi..." Komentar Yukari yang membuat Junpei mojok di pojokkan.

"Okeh, band kita namanya Iwatodai Jombloers, sekarang kita butuh Stage Name!" Seru Minato.

"Stage Name?" Tanya Minako bingung.

"Stage name kayak will. , Taboo, Lady Gaga, Freddie Mercury, Mick Jagger, Katy Perry the Platypus, Bebi Romeo, Afghanistan, dan lain-lain, itu semua stage name." Jelas Minato layaknya expert. "Kita juga butuh stage name supaya band kita terkenal.

"Ohh gitu..."

"Aku udah tau aku apa stage name-nya," respon Minato. "Douchebag Raven Emo! Disingkat..."

"...DoraEmo" Latah Minako.

"Bukan... D.r.e. Kayak Dr. Dre" Respon Minato.

"Enggak ah, bagusan DoraEmo" kata Yukari dengan sinisnya, membuat Minato pundung di pojok. "Sekarang aku, stage name ku harus mengandung Iwatodai Jombloers, jadi I.J. aja..."

"Gimana kalo Ijah aja...?" Minato balik balas dendam kepada Yukari dengan sinisnya. "Siapa setuju?"

Tidak mengejutkan, Junpei dan Minako mengancungkan jari, membuat Yukari mojok.

"Sekarang aku!" Seru Junpei bersemangat, "Aku pilih Junpei Bieber, J.B.!"

"Ya enggak apa-apa..." Komentar yang lain tidak bersemangat(?).

"Kok nggak ada yang protes sih... Kalian jahat...! Teriak Junpei ikut mojok bareng Yukari.

"Kalo aku, mungkin yang simpel aja..." Jelas Minako. "Risto Minko dengan mengambil semua A dari namaku, ada yang protes." Melihat ketiga orang nista itu pundung di pojokkan, tentu saja tidak ada yang protes. "Oke deh..."

Setelah Junpei, Minato dan Yukari siuman dari kegalauan, Iwatodai Jombloers langsung melanjutkan diskusi mereka.

"Jadinya band kita bernama Iwatodai Jombloers dengan personilnya DoraEmo, Ijah, J.B., dan Risto Minko." Jelas Minato. "Sekarang konsep boyband kita..."

"Anti-Mainstream," Jawab Junpei. "Boyband kita harus tidak seperti Boyband lain..."

"Apa yang ciri-ciri boyband mainstream." Lanjut Minato.

"Mereka ngedance, lipsync, dan bermuka mesum*dihajar dan tidak main alat musik." tambah Minako.

"Berarti untuk menjadi boyband yang anti-mainstream, kita tidak boleh ngedance, harus nyanyi betulan, harus bermuka alim dan juga memainkan alat musik..." Kata Minato.

"Trus, apa bedanya sama band biasa?" Tanya Yukari sweatdrop.

"Yukari... Kalo kita pake baju ketat warna pink ini, kita masih bisa dihitung boyband..." Jelas Minako.

* * *

"Sekarang ada yang bisa main alat musik?" Tanya Minato.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Ih, gimana kita bisa jadi boyband anti-mainstream kalo kita enggak bisa main alat musik..." respon si DoraEmo.

"Aha, aku punya ide!" kata Minako mengeluarkan lampu 5 watt dari kepalanya. Minako tiba-tiba mengambil skill card, kartu-kartu keluaran P3P yang bisa memasukkan skill ke satu persona."Ini dia..."

Kartu-kartu tersebut bertuliskan Gitardyne, Bassdyne, Drumdyne, dan Keyboardyne.

"Ajigile, ada aja ya..." Respon Yukari, "P3P aneh banget..."

"Iya dong, ini hadiah dari Vision Quest Author Edition..." Jawab Minako.

"Kalo begitu aku mau gitar!" Seru Junpei. Namun, sebelum Junpei menyambar kartu Gitardyne, dia sudah dihentikan oleh Yukari.

"Enggak bisa, Gitaris itu harus menawan kayak Sebastian the Butler kalo enggak kawaii kayak Yui Hirasawa..." Protes Yukari. "Kalo kambing atau sejenisnya harusnya dibelakang jadi drummer. *Authordihajardrummerberbagaibandsepertitainakarit su.

"Gimana kalo kita undi aja..." Minato mengeluarkan ide cemerlang.

"Oke deh," Jawab Minako. "Shuffle Time!"

Keempat kartu yang dipegang Minako langsung terbang ke langit dan berputar-putar. Kemudian kartu-kartu tersebut diambil oleh keempat anggota.

Yukari, Gitardyne. Minato, Bassdyne. Minako, Keyboardyne. Junpei, Drumdyne.

"Asik, gue gitar," kata Yukari sombong setengah mati."Makan tuh mbing..."

Halah, gitar listrik kalo nggak pake drum cuma bisa cek cek cekkan, kaya pengamen..." Respon Junpei membuat Yukari pundung di dapur.

Sekarang, kita hanya perlu summon persona kita.

"Persona! Skill Card Activate!" Kartu-kartu tersebut langsung melayang di langit dan berpendar-pendar dengan efek lebay.

Yukari mendapatkan gitar berwarna hitam dengan efek-efek sayap Isis dengan dua tanduk di bagian atasnya ditambah bola melayang di tengahnya. Gitar tersebut sangat terlihat seperti persona ultimatenya, Isis.

Minato mendapatkan bass dengan body peti mati Thanatos berwarna putih dan silver yang sangat keren dan menkilap.

Minako mendapatkan keytar (keyboard yang dipake kayak gitar yang dipake Tsumugi Kotobuki di lagu Don't Say Lazy) berwarna emas dengan aksen merah pucat sedikit pink mengkilap yang menggambarkankan persona awal, Orpheus, lengkap dengan speaker khasnya.

Junpei mendapatkan set drum berwarna merah metallic dengan bordir emas yang mengeluarkan efek kembang api apabila dimainkan, mirip personanya, Trismegistus.

"Ajigile, keren banget." respon Yukari sambil mengelus gitarnya.

"Kamu gak perlu tau main alat musik untuk mainin ini. Main ngaco aja..." Respon Minkao sambil memainkan keytarnya secara asal-asalan. Namun, keluar musik dari band yang berbau kimia yang sangat terkenal, NaOH. Lagunya sangat indah sampai membuat Junpei meneteskan air mata.

Setelah lagunya selesai, semua tepuk tangan. "Terima kasih, kalian biasa di luar..." Respon Minako dengan catchphrase vokalis utama band NaOH.

"Sekarang kita harus bikin lagunya..."

"Gimana kalo reffnya kayak gini," Yukari memainkan gitarnya, "Kunci A-B-A trus B-I-L? (Author nggak ngerti cara main gitar atau alat musik lain, jadi ngasal...)

"Trus A-L-A-Y minor" Lanjut Minato.

"Trus ketukan drumnya 5x6 biar nggak mainstream." Tambah Yukari.

"Keyboardnya ku synkro aja sama bassnya." Respon Minako.

Alhasil, musik yang dibuat memang nggak bakal jadi kalau dilihat musisi profesional, namun dengan kekuatan persona yang sangat dewa, musik mereka bisa membuat orang terpaku layaknya mendengarkan lagu-lagu top chart lain.

Setelah mereka aransemen lagu selama 6 jam mereka sudah mendapatkan musik indah berdurasi 4 menit 72 detik.

"Wah akhirnya selesai juga..." Kata Minako sambil berbaring di sofa, melepas penat.

"Sekarang kita hanya perlu nunggu besok pagi jam 13.00 buat audisinya." Respon Minato yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

Akhirnya semua anggota Iwatodai Jombloers tidur lelap di lounge. Masih dengan baju ketat yang mereka pakai.

* * *

Esok Paginya, di Iwatodai Striptease. Minako, Minato dan Yukari sedang menunggu Junpei mengambilkan nomor urut peserta. Sebagai drummer, Junpei harus melakukan semua pekerjaan kotor band termasuk mengantri 2 jam di bawah terik matahari yang senantiasa ngecast Agidyne. Namun, Junpei akhirnya bisa mendaftarkan Iwatodai Jombloers.

"Kawan-kawan!" Teriak Junpei yang keringatan itu ke teman-teman busuknya yang sedang asik berteduh di bawah pohon toge di pinggir jalan. "Aku udah dapet nomor kita!"

"Oke deh Jun," respon Yukari, "Kita nomor berapa?"

"100005"

"Apa? Kok banyak banget yang ikut...?" Kata Yukari kaget.

"Iya lah, secara, banyak banget boyband indie yang pengen jadi terkenal di Iwatodai..." Respon Minako.

"Peserta no 00001" Silakan masuk ke backstage untuk persiapan..." Kata seseorang lewat intercom.

Untuk membuang waktu, para anggota Iwatodai Jombloers bergalau ria di pinggiran jalan. Minato ngaca-ngaca di kaca toko daging di seberang jalan takut rambutnya rusak. Yukari lagi kumpul sesama Fujoshi, ngomongin pairing Yaoi, biar keliatan fangirlingnya. Minako lagi nongkrong di cafe sambil sibuk cari fs, beli kopi segelas 40.000 diminum dikit-dikit supaya tahan sampai siang demi wifi gratis buat fanservice. Junpei pagi siang malam makannya mie instan rasa kambing...

Ya daripada Author ngegaje lebih baik kita skip waktunya sampai Iwatodai Jombloers masuk backstage.

Dor. Keempat evoker ditembakan oleh keempat anggota Iwatodai Jombloers, mensummon alat musik mereka. Mereka langsung menyetel gitar mereka, layaknya pemain band pro.

"Ok, this is eat, debut pertama kita sebagai band..." Jelas Minato, sambil memimpin Iwatodai Jombloers ke stage.

Stagenya tidak terlalu megah, hanya lantai yang ditinggikan 15 cm berukuran 3x4 meter. Di depannya terdapat meja yang diisi 3 juri. Ketiga juri itu adalah:

Presiden Tanaka, producer multi jutawan yang digossipkan punya feeling untuk Minato dikarenakan butuh charm level 5 buat initiate social linknya. Presiden Tanaka adalah producer untuk acara boiben, sehingga dia harus tau kualitas boyband yang akan diuji.

Kenji Tomochika, Social link magician yang hidupnya sangat menderita dikarenakan dia suka orang yang lebih tua dan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan (back vocal: bertepuk sebelah tangan~). Kenji dipilih oleh Tanaka karena pengetahuannya tentang boyband tidak ada duanya. Malklum dia mempunyai gelar PHd untuk ilmu boyband.

Yang terakhir adalah Kinshiro "Moe-Moe" Mooroka, seorang yang ababil nan ganteng sejagad yang didatangkan jauh-jauh dari kota Inaba. Selain bekerja part time jadi guru sma, Kinshiro Mooroka juga menjabat jadi produser anime remake Tokyo meow-meow 2014 dan juga aktor karakter Tuksedo Bertopeng di anime Sailor Moon.

"Jadi nama band kalian apa?" Tanya Tanaka yang telah capek mengaudisi 10000 band lainnya.

"Kami adalah Iwatodai Jombloers," seru Minato yang pake unitard pink. "Saya DoraEmo, dan teman saya Ijah, JB dan Risto Minko."

"Okeh, sekarang kalian boleh mulai, tunjukkan aksimu!" Teriak Moeoroka dengan suara merdu sehingga Mooroka fangirls langsung fangirling di depannya.

Minato langsung mengisyaratkan untuk bersiap-siap. Junpei langsung duduk di belakang, Minako di posisi tengah sementara Yukari berdiri di depan bersama Minato.

"Wan, Tu, Tri, Vor..." Isyarat Junpei sambil memukulkan stik drumnya.

Akhirnya, musik langsung keluar dari amplifier dan speaker di sekitar panggung. Musiknya memang sangat bagus, namun mereka lupa satu hal yang sangat penting...

"Eh, vokalis kita siapa sih?" Bisik Minato.

Junpei, Minako dan Yukari langsung sweatdrop. "Ya elu kan, lu yang paling keren dan yang paling sering nge-cover lagunya Lady GaGa di soundcloud..." Protes Yukari.

"Ya deh," Minato cemberut inosen. "lirik lagunya apa?"

Semua terdiam, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan baju dan stage name sampai lupa buat lirik. Tak terasa bagian intro sudah hampir selesai dan mulai masuk ke nyanyian.

"Gimana nih?" Minato mulai panik.

"Improvisasi!" Teriak Junpei.

_Asrama galau, jam galau _

_Ku pergi dari ruangan yang galau _

_Malam tak berangin, Bulan yang dingin_

_Bayanganku, ku kejar-kejar_

_Tarian Hentai pedang berdarah _

_Mengingatkan aku pada sesuatu_

_I will burn my bread_

_I lari-lari balik ke pemanggangan _

_Kue lebaranku gosong!_

_Burn my bread _

_Gimana ini emak bakal hajar gua _

_Sembunyi till I see the sunlight again _

_I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight _

_Kota sunyi, suara kaki_

_Ku cepat berlari-lari_

_Jauh di sana, ada toko kue 24 jam _

_Seperti harapan, dengan sinar bulan _

_Kastengel, nastar unknown _

_Membeku di waktu, melihat harga _

_Dan ternyata, tinggal sisa dua _

_I rush straight ahead uang di tangan _

_Cold touch of kue mahal _

_I close my eyes to hear me cry _

_Burn my bread _

_Burn my bread _

_I will _

_Burn my bread _

_Aku telah membuang semua THR ku untuk membeli kue ini _

_Burn my bread _

_Ku tahan sakitnya, nunggu THR tahun depan_

_Tapi apa daya biar nggak dimarahin emak_

_And I will face the sun with pride of the living(?) _

_*dihajarkarenagaje_

* * *

Akhirnya lagu nista yang berjudul Burn My Bread –Fauntleroy's Remix- tersebut berakhir. Tidak ada tepuk tangan, tidak ada stand-up applause, hanya sunyi awkward dari kedua belah pihak Iwatodai Jombloers dan para juri, sampai presiden Tanaka berbicara…

"Kalian sadar bahwa ini adalah konser boyband?" Tanya Tanaka.

"Ya…" Personil Iwatodai Jombloers menjawab sambil mengangguk.

"Dan apakah kalian sadar bahwa kalian bukan boyband?"

Kali ini tidak ada yang menjawab sampai berberapa detik, sampai Minako mengeluarkan argumen, "kami memakai baju ketat dan tampak narsis, kita bisa dikatakan boyband…"

"Namun, kamu harus melihat pasal 2 ayat 1 Traktat Boyband Amandemen Pyongyang tahun 1993," Jelas sang professor Boyband, Kenji, "Bahwa setiap boyband harus bisa melakukan 3% nyanyi, 97% lipsync dan 103% nari." Kalian aja tidak ngedance."

"Dan juga pasal 1 ayat 1…" tambah Mooroka, "Bahwa setiap boyband harus hanya berisi cowok atau bishounen. Kalian isinya Cuma 1 cowok sama satu lagi pejantan(?)…" Mooroka kemudian menghela nafasnya, "Ini adalah boyband palsu terburuk yang pernah aku nilai sepanjang karir menjadi boyband fanboy…"

"Tapi, tapi…" Kata keempat anggota Iwatodai Jombloers tidak percaya…

"Kalian di dis." Respon Presiden Tanaka.

Junpei langsung mau nge-cast Agidyne ke muka ganteng Mooroka dan sesame juri, Minako sudah membawa Fusion Spell Armageddon dan siap di-cast sementara Yukari langsung siap-siap memasukkan ketiga juri ke fanfiction rated M barunya. Namun Minato, sebagai orang yang sok cool dan berwibawa langsung mengisyaratkan temannya untuk tenang.

"Terima kasih atas kesempatannya…"

* * *

Akhirnya Minato, Minako, Yukari dan Junpei langsung mengungsi ke Hagakure untuk merayakan kegagalan mereka. Setelah mengaransemen lagu, make skill card, ngeprint pas foto 2x3 meter, dan Minato yang bernyanyi otodidak, dan menunggu berjam-jam pake kostum ketat, kegagalan mereka memang pantas dirayakan.

"Huah, emang jahat tuh juri…" Keluh Yukari sambil meminum es jeruk hangat favoritnya.

"Kita memang nggak punya kesempatan menang kok, konsep kita aja udah salah dari awal…" Respon Minato menenangkan sambil menyeruput bandrex cap Tokyo meow-meownya.

"Ya, tapi kan jurinya nggak usah sewot kayak gitu…" Tambah Junpei.

Makanan mereka, 4 mie ramen rasa kucing goreng ukuran jumbo langsung dihidangkan oleh om Hagakure, namun sebelum mereka bisa menggigit makanan mereka, mereka dihampiri oleh seseorang berbaju jas abu-abu.

"Hai, apakah kalian Iwatodai Jombloers?" Tanya bapak tersebut.

"Ya, tapi kami udah mau bubar, besok sekolah…" jawab Minako.

"Wah sayang sekali itu, perkenalkan saya Pak Walter, manager studio recording terbesar ke 15 di seluruh Port Island." Kata Pak Walter sambil membagikan kartu namanya. "Aku tadi mendengar musikmu dari backstage dan langsung terpana…"

"Hah kok bisa, kita di dis terus dipermalukan kok…?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya kalian memang boyband yang buruk, tapi kalian bisa menjadi band yang terkenal apabila dipandu…"

"Apa, band yang bener-bener main alat musik?" Tanya Junpei terkejut.

"Iya, kalo kalian tertarik kalian bisa datang ke kantorku minggu depan," kata Walter. "Kita bisa membuatkan Iwatodai Jombloers kontrak untuk menjadi terkenal. Kalian hanya perlu memainkan satu lagu di depan producer kami…"

"Wah bikin lagu lagi…?" Respon Yukari.

"Ya, kalian punya waktu satu minggu, namun dengan skill vokalis kalian yang bisa membuat lagu dalam 3 detik, hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah…" tambah manager tersebut. "Ya, aku akan bertemu kalian lagi minggu depan." Pak Walter langsung berlari keluar.

Minato langsung memasukkan kartu nama Pak Walter ke sakunya, "Apakah kalian ingin membuat Iwatodai Jombloers terkenal?"

* * *

Wah, apakah kami masih pantas buat fanfic?

Ini rencananya cuma jadi oneshot, tapi kalo ada usul ya bisa dijadiin multi-chapter...

Ya tolong reviewnya untuk kesempatan mendapatkan THR spesial dari Fauntleroy!

_Fauntleroy and Walter are out, Peace!_

* * *

Author's Cut

_Kalo aku udah gede, aku mau jadi Author_

_Mau nulis fanfiction_

_Tiap hari ngomong campur bahasa Indonesia yang (sok) baik dan (25 persen) benar_

_Kalo malam Jumat pulang sekolah, ngumpul bareng sesama Author, ngomongin crossover 3 fandom, biar keliatan ilmu otakunya..._

_Kalo baca fanfic rated M, suara agak digediin, biar risih didenger tetangga sebelah..._

_Kalo Weekend sarapan di warnet sambil sibuk dive-in fandom baru..._

_Cari fanfic sechapter 3 ribu kata, reviewnya yang panjang biar Author nggak hiatus demi fanfic lanjut..._

_Kalo tanggal tua, baca fanfic cuma bisa dari HP_

_Nggak apa-apa fanfic di flame, yang penting masuk review_

_Jadi Author menyenangkan, tapi nggak dianjurkan buat diajalanin..._


End file.
